Love And Be Loved, A Fairy Tail Fanfic
by iceberganalogy
Summary: My first fanfic. Pretty much all the ships(that I like :D)! But check it out! I promise that you won't be disappointed!
1. Chapter 1

Love And Be Loved: A Fairy Tail Fanfic.

(A/N: the events of this chapter are all placed after the Grand Magic Tournament)

CHAPTER ONE

Lucy Heartfilia stood at the request board. She was hoping to do a solo mission since her strength had increased greatly since she first joined Fairy Tail. She also needed to pay her rent. Lucy sighed as she remembered. Her landlady could be nice occasionally, but forget rent and she became worse than any monster or mage she'd ever fought.

Lucy bent down slightly, as one of the requests needed a "beautiful young girl, capable to seduce even the strongest of men." Lucy smirked a bit as she thought about how well she fitted the requirements. She snatched up the paper and went to Mirajane, telling her that she would take that request.

Mira read it silently and quickly then laughed a bit.

"Guess this is the job for you, Lucy!"

"Haha I guess so!" Lucy replied. Lucy and Mira had always been friends and both the girls acknowledged each other's beauty. Lucy flashed Mira a smile and was running out the door, with her blonde hair flowing behind her when she smacked right into Natsu, who was standing in the doorway, smelling the beautiful (but alcoholic) air of his home, the guild.

Natsu looked down at Lucy in surprise, and she looked up at him, a small amount of crimson crept onto their faces.

* * *

Across the guild was a petite bluenette, reading a book in the only quiet place she could find, as her admirers and friends, Jet and Droy were on a request and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks or so.

Levy was so immersed in her book that she didn't notice the presence of the metal dragon slayer, Gajeel, behind her.

"Hey shrimp," said a familiar voice above her. Levy's head whipped around, as Gajeel had surprised her.

"Hey, Gajeel" Levy smiled. She and Gajeel were close friends, even though their first meeting wasn't exactly a good one. But Levy was the kind of person who knew people could change. And she was right.

Gajeel sat down next to her and looked her over. This girl had been one of the first to accept him, even though their first meeting might have been her last. He glanced at her again, and felt happiness and love for this one girl fill his chest. He had loved her for a while now, and had wondered if she felt the same. As he looked at Levy once more, he saw she was once more immersed in her story. Unbeknownst to him, she felt the same way, but didn't want to ruin their friendship if he didn't love her back.

Gajeel was still thinking about his love for the small bluenette, and realized that even though she might be friendly with him, his feelings couldn't possibly be returned, especially after he nearly killed her and her friends.

He abruptly stood up and walked away, leaving Levy with a sad and puzzled face.

* * *

Gray sat at an outside café in Magnolia, sipping an iced tea (What else? I mean, seriously, he's an ice mage for Glob's sake!), when he noticed a flash of curly blue hair from behind a bush. He immediately knew who it was, as he only had one stalker who was as bad at stalking as she was.

Gray finished his drink, paid, and thanked the waitress, as he left the café. He heard footsteps behind him and he smiled a bit while shaking his head. He stuck one hand in his pocket and threw the other one in the air behind him, calling out, "Juvia, you can come out, I know you're there!"

A small sigh was issued as the water mage walked sullenly to his side. He looked at her and smiled at her, offering her a pastry he had gotten at the café. This delighted her as she started to jump up and down, repeating "Juvia thanks you, Gray-sama!" over and over.

He laughed slightly at her actions, and realized, that as creepy as Juvia was, she was still a pretty nice chick.

The two walked to the park and sat under a tree, Gray with a small smile on his lips, and Juvia with small crumbs on hers. He impulsively wiped them off her lips. Both of them were surprised at his actions.

"I-I, I'm sorry, err, I don't know why I did that." Blush crossed his face as he stammered while struggling to apologize, but Juvia only beamed, and Gray couldn't help it and he smiled too, knowing that apology or not, Juvia didn't mind.

* * *

Later that day, at Fairy Hills, Erza was struggling in her sheets. The scarlet haired equip mage sat up panting heavily, waking from her nap, and was drenched with sweat. She was having a dream about _him_ again.

Jellal. The man who Erza loved more than everything, even though he had tried to kill her multiple times, along with killing her friend Simon. She winced as she remembered that it was not Jellal's fault he was dead. It was hers.

She tried to dismiss the thought by think about her dream. Well, more accurately, it was a nightmare. It was the Oracion Seis battle again except for it was only her against not just the six of them, but every other dark, or evil hearted guild she had fought before. And every guild was guarding Jellal, keeping him away from her, and not only that, he hated her.

In the dream he had screamed that he had hated her with every bone in his body and was hoping that she would die the cruelest of deaths. A tear streamed down her left eye, and another, and another, as she hoped that that would never truly happen to her.

Far away, Jellal sat on a cliff overlooking Magnolia. His friend Meredy was asleep somewhere behind him as he watched Magnolia from above. He was thinking about Erza.

He loved her so much, and with every fiber of his being, he regretted what he had done and put her through. After all this time, he still loved her. He loved her even more than he regretted what he had done. And as Jellal sat, watching, he suddenly felt overcome with grief. He felt as if he had hurt Erza terribly, and (even worse), had made her cry again. He sat puzzled as he had not done anything currently, and just crouched, feeling terrible.

* * *

End Chapter One

A/N: How'd ya like it? this is only my first fanfic and these aren't all the ships, there are more to come, I'm just doing the more popular ones right now. btw even though this is rated t+ it _might_ have mature content,but that won't happen for a while. this is mostly rated t because for the main story, i think teens can handle this. but please review! if i get 5+ reviews, ill write a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back, I'm not dead, don't worry! Sorry I couldn't update! I had forgotten my password lol and schoooooollllllllllllllllll, but now I remember! Hope you like this next chapter!

BTW a lot of my ships are cannon, so if you don't like it, you can SUCK IT.

Also, I'm going to be putting each different ships story into a separate chapter. It's easier to type and upload for me when I do that

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were paralyzed. They hadn't moved an inch from where they were standing when they bumped into each other. Even though it was a noisy day at the guild, all they could hear was the beating of their hearts. [A/N:blargggghhhh so cheesyyyyyy]

Natsu broke the silence in his usual way, grinning and laughing. "Careful there Luigi! You might hurt someone!"

Lucy stepped back, put her hands on her hips, and puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "That's not my name! And anyway Natsu, you were in my way!"

"Well where were you going in such a hurry then?"

"I'll be proud to let you know that _I_ am going on a solo mission!I want to show everybody that I'm strong enough, that I don't always need you to fight for me..."

At that, Lucy's voice quieted and she looked away.

"Luce." A strong hand gripped her shoulder, and Lucy looked up into Natsu's eyes. "Luce, no one thinks you're weak. _Nobody_. Everyone at this guild knows that you're strong, independent, and we are all sure as _hell_ that you can stand up for yourself. Remember when we first met? You fought off that fake salamander by yourself, and you were nowhere near _half_ as strong as you are now." Natsu grinned again and put a hand behind his head before continuing. "Even if I hadn't come to save you, you probably still could have beaten all those bastards and made it back to Hargeon Town nearly unharmed!"

Lucy smiled a bit and said in a quiet, but happier voice, "Thank you, Natsu."

Lucy gasped as she felt warm arms envelop her.

"Ahem. While this is a touching moment Natsu, we need you both to stop blocking the entrance."

The two let go of eachother quickly blushing profusely as Macao and Wacaba stood there smiling slightly mischievously.

"Sorry guys!" Lucy replied, she looked at Natsu smiling. "Thanks again Natsu! But I have to go meet my client now so bye!"

As Lucy ran off, Natsu heard Macao whisper, "Looks like Salamander's got himself a girlfriend!" (Happy and Pantherlily were fishing at a lake in East Forest when Happy suddenly screamed, "OOOOHHH HE LIIIIIIIKESSSS HERRRRR!" Happy looked puzzled while Lily shook his head then face-palmed)

Natsu blushed as he ignored the comments, but as he walked into the guild, all he could think about was how Lucy smelled oddly of parchment and peaches...


	3. Chapter 3

Yay Gruvia Time!

Err... I have _no_ idea if I put this on but:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, the anime would have more filler.**

* * *

Gray was still at the park watching Juvia sleep. The normally stalkerish girl seemed so peaceful when she wasn't, well... you know, being creepy and following him around all of forever. (A/N: BTW if you haven't noticed, Gray might occasionally be OOC) He had considered leaving Juvia to lay there but that wasn't very chivalrous. And anyway, that idiot flamebrain probably would've stayed if it was Lucy who was there (For a second there Gray thought he had heard Happy...), and of course Gray was a bajillion times better than Natsu, so... Here he was.

Gray watched Juvia talk in her sleep and was mortified and heavily blushing when she suddenly murmured, "Ohhh, Gray-sama... Yessss Juvia likes that..." Of course an idiot like Gray would immediately jump to conclusions when hearing that (when in actuality, Gray was feeding Juvia strawberries in the dream), but considering whose mouth it was coming from, it was hard not to.

Gray squirmed away until about a meter separated the two, but he still stayed to make sure she was safe.

He also ice-made some ear buds to make his ears were safe as well. (A/N: lolololol)

.o0o.

_"Gray-sama, Ju-Juvia loves you..."_

_"Oh, Juvia-chan, I love you too..."_

_Gray-sama leaned in to kiss Juvia, and soon he was so close that Juvia could smell his breath. It was the scent of peppermint candy and she was sure his lips would taste like that too.(A/N: bleughhhh so nushy it's so grosss)_

_Right before his lips met hers she felt the cold air emanating from him. Juvia started to shiver. His breath was getting _really_ cold. Juvia brought her arms to her chest in an attempt to warm up as the cold became so bitter that Gray was nearly forgotten, the poor soul._

.o0o.

Juvia woke with memories of Gray's breath on her neck, and the image of his lips hovering just centimeters away from hers. She pouted as she didn't get to kiss him, but as she puffed her cheeks, the cold that had woken her up was getting even more intense. She was surprised as she was wearing her Juvia version 1.2 outfit (as a "blast from the past" kind of thing), which was very warm, when she turned to see the source of the cold.

Her beloved Gray was thrashing in his sleep, having fallen asleep while watching over her,and he was obviously in emotional and physical pain from a dream he was having as he was digging his nails into his arms with a distressed, despairing look on his face. His unconscious fit was slowly freezing the park with ice creeping onto the plants, encasing them.

Juvia quickly went into action. She lay next to him and hugged him, whispering soft words of comfort in his ears(she had taken out his earplugs).

"Hush Gray-sama, hush. Juvia is here... It's all okay... Shhhhhh"

Had anyone seen them they would have been in awe about how Juvia calmed him down so quickly and lovingly. (Most people had vacated the park when a wild hane-sakana that was flying by dropped to the ground, frozen*.)

(Somewhere in East Forest, Happy felt his fishers-sense tingle, and his heart break and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" While Pantherlily did another face palm. "Lily, you have a mark on your face." "GROANNNN")

When Gray woke up he felt a soft warm presence around him. It was kind of irritating to the prickly ice mage, but it was also a calm kind of warmth.

_Can that even happen? _Gray thought quietly to himself. He still hadn't opened his eyes and was in that almost surreal moment before one rises from their subconscious into their conscious. When he finally opened his eyes he saw another pair of eyes, a dark denim color, staring into his. On instinct, he shot up, and of course the man knocked his head into Juvia's. Hard.

"Owwwww! Gray-samaaaaaaa!" She moaned in pain and had tears in her eyes, but all she could think about was how if she had been leaning just the slightest bit more forward, they would have been kissing. (Of course it would have have been a painful kiss, but it's Juvia we're talking about here!)

"Sorry-Juvia-but-I-got-to-go-now-because-I-really-need-to-go-do-something-BYE!"

Gray ran off quickly, hoping that she wouldn't chase after him. After he realized she wasn't, he slowed and slumped his back. After sticking his hands in his pocket, he looked down in frustration.

Ugh, he had acted just like ashes-for-brains back there!

He sighed as he finally looked around. In his flustered panic he had ran without a destination. He was surrounded by quaint shops and cafes. As Gray saw a shop that had a shirt that looked like one of his favorites, he looked down and realized that he might need to buy it.

"Oh, shit. WHERE THE FUCK DID MY SHIRT GOOOOOOOO?"

* * *

* Do you want to build a snowman? NO.

* * *

Wow, that was a loootttt longer than I expected. I wish the NaLu chapter could have been this long, but I have no idea where I'm going with this story and its plot. I just wanted to do a fanfic with ALL TEH SHIPS! WOOT (/*u*)/

But seriously, ideas in the reviews are totally welcome! I have a faint idea of possible plot but... BLAGH MY BRAIN BES EMPTEH.

Any way, I am either doing Jerza or Elfergreen next. And can any one tell me if I've made anyone OOC? I feel like I have... ;n;


End file.
